Wedding madness and more
by Melissa1991
Summary: It's getting closer and closer to the end of the year and the girls prepare for their wedding on christmas eve Flora and the rest of the winx club take a break from all wedding preassure and go to the castle of Helia
1. the plan

**_A/N: this is just a none magical story and a piece of one of the other stories ( not a fanfiction) I changed the names and a few sentences _**

**_Flora: she's married to Helia and has 3 children Arianna (5), Catherine and Henry ( a few days old). _**

**_ her character changes at some parts from the real one because she had a difficult childhood and she and Stella grew up as sisters eventhough _****_they're cousins _**

**_Tecna: She's Timmy's fiancee and one of Flora's best friends _**

**_Bloom: She's also a cousin of Flora _**

**_Stella: She's Flora's foster sister and she, Flora and Bloom grew up together _**

**_Layla: One of Flora, Stella and Bloom's best friends_**

**_Musa: Layla's best friend and also a friend of the other girls_**

**_Daphne: Bloom's older and married sister  
_**

**_Helia: Flora's husband and Lord of west glamorgan/England_**

**_Timmy: Bloom and Daphne's brother_**

**_Sky: a friend of Timmy _**

**_Brandon: Helia's brother and Sky's best friend _**

**_Nabu: cousin of Bloom, Stella and Flora_**

**_Riven: Brother of Bloom, Daphne and Timmy _**

**_He went through a difficult period when his wife died at birth of their daughter Rina and isolated himself from everyone_**

* * *

"Flora, is there something bothering you my dearest angel?" Helia asked tender

She began to cry again and turned her head away

"My little angel, look at me" he whispered looking deep into her sad green eyes

"What did I do wrong Helia? I'm trying to be a good mother and wife what are my faults again?"

"You're more than a fantastic mother and wife but as soon as your brothers arrived I felt you drift away and that special tender glance in your eyes when you talked to Andy, it stabbed me in my heart"

"I can't believe you! You're jealous of your own best friends! I grew up with them Helia, I know them my whole life! Andy is like my brother!"

"Do you miss them? Are you not happy here?"

"Of course I miss them the love I never found at home they gave me ten million times more"

"You're being too harsh on your mother sweetie"

"Yes, now I'm too harsh and you're the perfect son in law she only cares about her husband"

"That's not true or else she wouldn't be here it's time to let go of those old rancour feelings now and start over with your mother she deserves it"

"I spend more time with mum Luna and my grandma than with my own mother whom can do nothing else than worry it's so depressing!"

"I think you need some rest now honey it's been too much for you now maybe it would be a good idea to send the Winx for a week or two to London without the children just the six of you"

"No, never! Not with the danger now I wouldn't be able to leave you"

"Look baby, there has been too much pressure on you since Cathy and Henry their birth and than those threats and the entire family here"

"I don't want to live with this fear for my family's lives!"

"I know Flora I know baby, your brothers are busy with the trap just go relax with your best friends you really deserved it"

"You're my best friend, Heels" she whispered

Helia looked surprised into her eyes as he heard that old pet name she used so seldom

"You're my only best friend who's a girl and you're my true love too he whispered back I don't want to loose you on a stranger I just hate it that a boy you knew for just a few years could immediately find his way trough the wall you build and it took me nearly ten years!"

"That's not true I loved you since I was ten you were at that time my hero and later you became my true love and hero but people hurt me all the time it's just that I'm scared "

"You don't have to be scared princess, I won't hurt you not ever now dry your tears that I'll call the rest of the girls so you can decide where to go"

"I already told you…"

"I know but do it for Bloom and Tecna it's their first marriage they're nervous a week just the six of you and of course I'll hire a few friends of Brandon from the army to keep an eye on you as guards"

"Okay" Flora sighed resigned "but I'll miss you everyday"

"Same goes for me and hey do you know what's so special on Bloom and Timmy their wedding day?"

"It will be our 3rd wedding anniversary" she smiled

"Yes, but something else…"

Her eyes lightened up and she began to laugh

"Grandpa Bradley and granny Irene their wedding anniversary!"

"Yeah what a coincident huh?"

"Fate dearest" she answered simple

"I have an idea and I'll talk about it with the other guys"

His wife looked beaming at him

"We'll all renew our wedding vows!" They said in unison

"Except for Stell, Brandon, Riven and Musa of course" Flora sighed

"They'll be our bride maids and best men"

"Flo sweetie, I'm so glad there's some colour again on your cheeks" Musa sighed as she walked into the room

"Flora child", her mother began and went to sit next to her

"I forgot to tell you that it's normal that a woman who just had a child birth stays in bed for at least 12 days in your case two and a half week"

"That are other women but I'm perfectly fine just under pressure by that freak who wants revenge "

"When I got you I stayed in bed for a week and two months long I only gave instructions to your dear godmother whom was always there for me

I received visitors lying on the couch"

"Oh gosh that was you but I'm different I'm strong enough!"

"Alright, okay, I give it up, I surrender!"

"She doesn't talk any Dutch anymore?" Musa asked surprised

"I spend big part of my childhood in USA and Australia and I already live for three years in England besides I've always been surrounded by my English speaking cousins and friends so it's not that odd".

"Ladies and guys, Flo and I have decided that with permission of Timmy, Tec, Bloom and Sky we'll renew our wedding vows since it will be exactly three years for us and we thought about Layla and Nabu doing theirs too since the 25th is their 3ed anniversary"

"It's a great idea" Layla, Tecna and Bloom called out enthusiastic

"It would be cool" Timmy nodded

"Stell, Brandon, this your opportunity let's get you two engaged by that time too"

The young woman laid her hand on her godmother's forehead and shook her head

"You must have a high fever my dear mum Anna!"

"So you'll stay all on your own at Christmas Eve?"

"Musa sweetheart, do you want to replace Stella?" Deanne asked dramatic

"Forget it Aunty Deanne!" Riven grinned and pulled Musa behind him "she's my children their governess she's not going anywhere"

"Okay than you two get engaged"Sky laughed

"No way!" His friend called out horrified "not in a million years"

"Yeah marrying Stella is the last thing I want to do in my life", Brandon agreed with his friend

"Stell and I are just not the types to get married" Musa declared

"Even if Riven asks you to marry?" Bloom teased her

"He's the last one I'm very glad that by the time that he comes home I'm already in my room"

"I love my work too much to give it up for a marriage" Stella smiled

"Once you two will surrender" Flora laughed "if you two are married and lying at night in the arms of your husbands you'll smile and ask yourself what was wrong with you"

"Yeah" Helia chuckled "if you hold your child in your arms together with your wife you'll see that you can't even picture your life without them"

"We have our nephew and nieces" Stella and Brandon grinned

"Okay I give it up but girls here's the plan you all need a serious break before the wedding so we were thinking about sending you to London for a week"

"A whole week without our children?" Layla asked horrified

"Heard the same thing from my wife, but yes dears you need it the grandparents are still here" Helia reacted dry

"I can't go" Musa said firm "Rina never goes to sleep without a good night kiss and hug from me and neither does Brad"

"Who will feed the babies?" Flora asked

"They can go with you her" husband answered simple

"I'm still here for the kids" Riven reacted "now that I'm here I can spend some time with them"

"Little Layla won't miss me for a second" Layla sighed "as long as she has her daddy"

"Cheer up darling grandma Irene, Daphne and Rick will be there too" Helia smiled

"You can say as much as you want it doesn't change my mood"

Astonished he closed his mouth again and went with his hand through his hair

The other women burst out in laughter

"She really confuses you huh?" Layla teased him

"She and Arianna are really the same"

"I don't want to go to London I was thinking more of West Glamorgan now your father and his wife went to Scotland"

"That's a nice idea honey you could stay in the castle there so are you not mad at me anymore?"

"No, but I get the feeling you're sending me away"

"Oh Mother Mary, help me with this girl" Helia sighed desperate

"My dearest I'd never send you away I promise we'll come the last two days"

"It's a very good idea that you'll go there because it's just a house not a home you're needed to make it a home" Helia pondered

"Okay but don't scream if you don't like something" Flora warned

"I completely trust you and the rest of the Winx but one thing no things as skulls or anything in that direction"

"We don't do any black magic or satanic things" Tecna notified extremely offended "I thought you had faith in us"

"Well I'm sorry I'm sorry I surrender"

The next afternoon after lunch the women left with the babies, Irene, Daphne and Rick

"Musa, stop sniffling!" Stella repeated impatient "they're not even your own kids and you're sobbing like that it's not forever"

"But I'll miss him…I mean them"

"Him my dear Musa?" Bloom teased her

"I meant I'll miss him and than I mean Brad and of course I'll miss Rina that's why I corrected myself"

"Right…"Layla nodded slowly

"Would you guys please stop your quarrelling I'm trying to puzzle" Tecna complained and hit Musa with the book on her head

"Ouch!"

Quiet you sound like the chickens at Stella's mum her ranch!" Flora ordered stern "I can't even hear myself or Daphne when you're screaming like that"

"Oh Musa, it would be such a great idea if you'd be my sister in law it will be just fabulous if you'd marry Riven you two make such a great couple besides you're crazy about the children"

"Bloom Mariam Sparx mind your own business leave her!" Daphne warned her sister firm

"Yeah soon to be Mrs Bloom Eracklyon" Musa teased her

"You four did end up good Irene smiled I was a bit worried but Daphne made a fantastic career as painter, Timmy as scientist, Bloom a model and Riven director of a well known car firm but...I don't know... he's hopeless after Alex's dead he got married with his work he really needs someone to wake him fully"

"He has some attention for Musa", Stella grinned

"He thinks I'm annoying with my sketches but he looks sooo cute when he's mad about something again he looks like a steam train"

As always the Winx were in stitches after the comparison

The whole way the girls chattered, quarrelled and collapsed from laughter at some moments only Flora was a bit quiet and stared out of the window

"Are you alright dear?" Daphne informed concerned as she looked behind

"I'm fine Daphne don't worry"

The others begin to chuckle when Musa took up her phone

"Riven uh…if you need Bloom or Daphne you dialled the wrong number"

"No little witch; you're the one I need"

"Okay I give you 20 seconds to speak so hurry "

"Which story do I have to tell the kids? They're talking about the story you always tell them about those fairies"

"Well you know what fairies are just tell them a story about them"

"How?"

"Lourd âne! O le Christ ! Sacré Mère !"

The others began to snigger as they heard Musa cursing in French

"Muse, please I forgot all my French and my mum isn't home to help me"

"Just cook up a story about fairies named Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla, with other words us"

"I'll try…by the way what did you call me in French?"

"I'm sure there's a dictionary at home so look it up your self now adieu!"

"Goodbye Musa I'll miss our fights oh and your French accent is cute"

After he hung up she still stared at the phone

"What did he say?" Daphne informed curious

"He doesn't know any stories" Musa answered truthfully

"There's still something don't tell me that only that dazes you" Bloom chuckled mischievous

"He said he'll miss our fights; pauvre diable

I never thought he even heard me. Mon Dieu!"

Layla looked at her and smiled

She was Musa's confidante and also the only living soul who knew that Musa had a crush on Riven since her 18th and fell madly in love with him since she went to work for him two years ago


	2. arrival

Around dinner time they arrived at Helia's castle

"Tjee the castle is really just a huge building not a home" Stella remarked as she looked at the grey and white walls without any paintings or pictures just plain walls

"There are not even wallpapers!" Musa called out horrified

"Would you look at this" Layla shivered from disgust pointing at the black with white kitchen dressers and black wooden table

"Well I guess this has to be the living room" Bloom showed them and walked into the cold empty room with only a fire, a metallic table and four chairs made of wood

"At least our girls have more tactic than their aunts honey don't you think so?"

Daphne smiled and looked loving up to her husband

"Our daughters are ladies"

"Girls, its Flora's house think a bit about her!" Irene warned them

"Don't worry if I was alone I would be gone before you can blink with your eyes" Flora smiled

"I'll open up" Rick called when he heard the knocker

"Honey, look through the spy-hole first" Daphne reminded him

"Good evening I'm Margaret Caulfield this is Claudine my daughter" a middle aged woman introduced herself and her daughter a young woman

"I'm the mayor of the palace's wife maybe we can help?"

"Oh welcome please come in its cold outside"

"Like it is any warmer in here" Musa complained

"Musa, be quiet stop whining and help grandma" Daphne warned her stern

"Kids, they're a handful" Margaret laughed "I have five myself"

"Are you French?" Claudine asked

"No, we're Australians why?"

"Your daughter has a strong French accent"

The Winx looked at each other and we're doubled up from laughter

"All six of them are your children?" Margaret asked Rick

"Non Mon Dieu! C'est une catastrophe !"

Daphne looked threatening at the girl who just smiled innocently

"There goes the door again" Irene muttered and went open it

"Hello, I'm Clarissa and I'm Emily" two other middle aged women introduced themselves "we belong to the household management"

"Hi I'm Irene Sullivan please come further"

"It's so long ago since there has been someone in the house when our young Lord Helia was a little boy of two or three was the last time the grand Duke and the Countess visited here Margaret sighed the Duke and the new Duchess are most of the year in Cardiff or London only on the 2nd of January we see them everything goes through the land agent"

"That's sad" Irene nodded "it's beautiful here my late husband and I often went just for a ride here"

"I came here with my grandchildren for a short vacation"

"The woman there with the glasses and light brown hair is Daphne with her husband Rick Cristals, her red haired sister Bloom, Tecna with the pinkish curls, French-Asian Musa, Layla with the dark brown hair, the blonde doll is Stella and the youngest member Flora with her two children she's married to your Lord Helia"

"Oh dear are you the young lady Wallace?" Claudine asked shocked

"Yes I am for three years nearly"

"How fantastic if we knew you'd come we would have cleaned everything properly and made the beds for you, poor children they'll have to sleep in such a cold room"

"Its okay you didn't know we don't have much contact with the people here we both have been very busy since our marriage and the children oh and I'll just wear extra cloths for them"

"I can imagine Emily nodded my eldest daughter has four boys all between one and eight she doesn't even have time for friends"

"It's a bit too late to start a big clean up now but while you take a look at the castle Emily and Clarissa cook and Claudine and I will call the cleaning service to clean up the rooms a bit and make the beds" Margaret offered

"Thank you it's really very kind of you" Flora smiled


	3. shopping and talks

_**A/N: Stella met with a car accident and was paralized for a few years**_

**_ Bloom fell in love with a phsyco when she was barely 19 and got Lea with him when she was 20 but by the time lea was born he was out of picture_**

* * *

The next morning the six girls went early on the streets to buy wall papers, paint and everything they thought was necessary for the house

The first place they went was a shop where they sell wall papers

"Maybe we should only use wall papers for our six rooms" Flora suggested "I don't know what Brandon and mum want"

"Yes, we'll just paint every room another colour" Stella nodded

"Good morning may I help you?"

"Yes good morning too we'd like to see some samples of the wall papers you sell" Flora answered

The man looked curious at them after he gave his assistant the order

"You girls are new in this village are you tourists?"

"I'm the new land Lady Flora Wallace, how do you do"

"Welcome to our small village milady it's an honour having you here the wall papers are for the castle?"

"Yes sir it will be more child friendly" she explained

"Is the lord here too?"

"No, he has work to do at home but next week he'll come"

"Flora look at these wallpapers" Stella called and showed her on one of the samples light blue background with little suns on it

"It sure reflects your character sweetie, order how much you need"

"Flo look at this, isn't it something for Arianna her room" Tecna laughed and pointed on one the fairytale figures with a soft pink background

"Aye that is perfect for her, take that one"

"Hey lass which one?" Layla asked holding up one of spider man and one of Madagascar animals

"The second one is good"

"Hey I want to choose for my goddaughter" Musa pouted

"Go ahead Chéri"

"Dora, Winnie the Pooh, Tweedy or Disney princesses?"

"What do you want?"

"Les Princesses; c'est bien mignon"

"Okay we have for the kids their rooms now the playroom"

"Pooh bear or Lion King maybe?" Bloom suggested

"Let's go with pooh" Flora decided "for my own room this one with the sea"

"Batman or spider man for Brandon" Stella sniggered

"No, we leave that up to him" her sister/cousin said stern

"Okay these six wallpapers please"

The man calculated everything and Flora paid with her credit card

"Since when do you keep a picture of Stella in your wallet?" Riven teased his friend as he paid for his beer

"Shut up man" Brandon answered embarrassed and patted him on his back head "what's up between you and Musa?"

"Nothing she's just the kids their governess and I have to be friendly"

"Yeah sure his brother reacted dry you're really as blind as a bat if you can't see that girl has a crush on you"

Riven who just took a nip of his beer chocked "you're crazy that girl curses me in French and I don't even understand when I called her yesterday she called me Lourd âne whatever it may mean it sounded as an insult"

Sky chuckled and shook his head "that's a compliment in some way"

"She told me that there must be a dictionary at home if I want to know the meaning of it"

Timmy roared from laughter "she's a little minx and your daughter is taking after her"

"When I wanted to dress Rina this morning she already told me that I don't know how to combine colours just because I chose a red sweater and purple pants for her"

"Hey Bro, you seriously have to get a life again we all loved Alexia and we'll never forget her but hey life goes on Musa will be a great wife for you"

"Even if she was the last person on earth I wouldn't even consider marrying Musa d'Aigle for a second. She hates me!"

"She's trying to hide her feelings behind her catty attitude" Brandon reacted wise

"Oh really? Since when are you Mr Psychologist?"

"He's right mate"

"Guys, her longest relationship lasted 10 days!"

"The kids adore her"; his brother pointed out "it's their Christmas wish to have Musa as mother"

"Yeah right if they wanted the lady from the ice-cream car as their mother I would have to marry her?"

"Leave it pal, Stella is right his head is harder than a coconut"

"Look who's talking the one who doesn't dare to tell Stell about his feelings"

"Shut up man she's not ready okay!"

Sky thought it would be safer to change the subject

"Hey do any of you know when Flora's kids will be baptised?"

"I think when they're a month old that's family tradition" Brandon answered

"Only hoping I don't fail as a godfather or as Lea's dad"

"Not immediately failing" Timmy teased him "just not what is expected from fathers stern and demanding you spoil her so much not always material but she always has all your attention and patients"

"Well I can't help she's the only child Bloom and I have. Wait till you have your own daughter you'll see"

"I don't think I'll ever have kids Tecna is busy to become a doctor's assistant"

"Tec, since when do you drink water instead of coffee in the morning?" Musa asked curious

"I read an article about the damage of coffee" she answered vaguely

"You're not dieting are you Bloom, an apple is your breakfast?" Stella frowned

"Forgot to bring the cereal and I didn't feel like eating in that kitchen that's even more depressing than a crypt"

Her cousin chocked in her chocolate milk and glared offended at her

"Do you always have to come with such ideas?"

"Riven taught me these things"

"Okay than I know where some of the crazy things of Rina come from" Musa laughed

"Musa, you'd be just perfect for Riven"

"Bloomie , don't start with me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you how much I hate that name!"

"I don't know…I didn't count the times you already told me"

The other women hung on each other all weak with laughter

"I'll get you for that Musa d'Aigle!"

Laughing the French-Asian woman took her heals followed by a extremely offended Bloom and the rest of the Winx who were still laughing

"Musa, wait slow down; I can't run like that anymore and Stell isn't that quick either remember?"

The girl stopped suddenly and the others bumped into her

"I'll wring your neck if you try that once more Musa!" Layla threatened "maybe I should tell Riven?"

Before she could answer her phone rang

"Speaking about the Devil here Bloom I don't feel like talking to your brother now, you answer the call"

_"I'm sorry Riv; Musa doesn't want to talk to you now"_

_"Tell her it's important! About the kids" _

"He said that it's about the children"

"Put it on speaker phone"

_"Muse Chéri?"_

_"Shut up and you got five seconds to speak so make it fast"_

_ "Okay what do I have to choose for Rina a dress or a doll?"_

_"None of them she likes books" _

_"Okay and for Brad I see remote control cars and swords" _

_"The cars and can't you decide for yourself?"_

_"You're their mother now he answered impatient now bye and tell Bloom to be careful" _

_"You're forgetting that she's 30 and not 3" _

_"Goodbye little witch" _

"Ooh…"the others called as soon as he hung up

"Jaay I have a new sister!" Bloom cheered

Musa blushed embarrassed but Flora wrapped motherly an arm around the girl and smiled soft

"Sometimes when you least expect it that cousin of mine shows respect towards us younger girls and somehow he tries to make it clear to you how he respects you and appreciates everything you do for his children"

"I don't know his way of talking makes my hackles raise"

"Look there's the paint shop" Tecna showed

"What a way of doing huh Flo? Lady of West Glamorgan has to walk with a map not to loose her way" Stella teased her

Her cousin laughed and shrugged her shoulders

"Flo, isn't it weary for you? It's been only five days since you gave birth" Tecna informed concerned

"Don't worry Tec I'm fine what about you?"

"Thanks to the biscuits my morning sickness stopped for a while and thanks Flo" she smiled

"Thanks for what?"

"For renewing your wedding vows on Christmas Eve I'm quite nervous"

"But why? You and Timmy are already eight years together and you're living for three years under one roof"

"I don't know maybe I'll change after my wedding and Timmy won't love me anymore…I really don't know!"

"When we're home we'll talk don't worry now"

"Flo, crème, off-white or ivory as natural colour?" Stella informed

"Take all three of them"

"Can we take our club colours and white too?" Bloom asked

"Aye and take bright pink, green and yellow too we'll mix them"

"Hey they have tiles too for the bath and toilet rooms" Layla showed "I think ivory and crème are nice colours very natural"

"Ask if someone can measure the bath and toilet rooms"

"Ma'am do you need help with painting the house?"

"The castle is big yes it would be good the get some people for help"

"I'll send my people right away"

"Thank you very much"

"Up to the carpet store" Stella squealed

"Won't you rest a bit Stell?" Bloom asked concerned "I know you can walk again but you're not used to the big distances besides it's not good for my health either"

Her cousin and best friend stared at her for a second and a laugh appeared on her face; "Oh Bloom you're pregnant right?"

"Uh huh but Sky must not know it now on our wedding day I'll carefully prepare him"

"He'll be delighted girl don't worry so much really"

"Really Bloomie, if you talk like that I just feel like giving you a clip around your ears" Musa said mad "you compare every man who isn't family to ghosts of the past"

"Sky is a fantastic man who adores you and Lea let go of the past and bad experiences and dive into the luck you've found" Layla reacted

"Musa, you know how I hate it if someone calls me Bloomie!"

"Hey break off you two or else I'll call aunt Mariam right away to bring you home like two little children" Flora threatened

"Look there's a nice little café for brunch Flora and Stell you two look pale just go there order something and wait for us we'll buy the carpets" Tecna decided firm


	4. hero time

"Hey Sky, why are you so tensed again man?" Helia informed

"Bloom will kill me if she knows that I brought Lea with a horse"

"Don't worry man she's used riding at Luna", Timmy tried to calm him down "my sissy won't mind Lea was sitting in front of you"

"Dad, it's time to go home", Arianna reminded him "grandma said we had to be home before 11 o'clock and it's a quarter to eleven"

"Yes honey we're coming did you eat all your ice-cream?"

"Of course and I washed my mouth and face already"

"Well let's go"

"Rina are you coming?" Riven called

"No, I don't want to sit with you"

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood I want mummy!"

"Mum is an angel now Rina behave!" Her brother cautioned

"No! I want mummy Musa!"

Riven ruffled desperate through his hair

Timmy kneeled before his niece and stroked her cheek before he carefully chose his words. "Honey you know Musa is out right?"

"Of course I know she told me herself but I want to go to her now!"

"What do you think if we call her now and than sleep a few nights before you can see your mummy Musa again?"

"That's an option…"the child hesitated and looked doubtful at him

"Do you promise it?"

"Cross my heart hope to die"

"I love you Uncle Timmy"

"I know sweetie and I love you very much too will you sit with me?"

Rina nodded and her father raised his eyes to heaven "what did you do that she listened to you in a few minutes why I'm trying a whole day!"

"Nothing much you just need to negotiate with wise little things such as your daughter"

"Daddy?"

"Yes Brad?"

"Do you think that mum will be thinking that we forgot her and don't love her anymore when we're laughing and having fun with mum Musa?"

"Uh…I don't think so your mum loved Musa very much "

The boy nodded relieved

"Mum's already calling" Helia grimaced

_"Hi mum we're on our way" _

_"Helia, I heard the trap I think that thing caught him!"_

_"WHAT!!! We're coming I'll leave the kids at Uncle Hugo don't worry just lock all the doors and windows" _

"What is it daddy? You're looking so worried"

"Nothing Belle we'll bring you to play with Max, Katie and the others we have business to do I'll pick you up later okay?"

"Of course and whatever it may be I know you'll succeed"

"I do hope so honey" Helia answered touched by his little girl's trust

"Guys there's work to do"

The other men had enough on those words and silently they drove further

In short terms they explained everything to Hugo

"I'll pray for you six brave men" Melanie whispered when she showed them out

"Good luck captain" Arianna smiled and hugged her father

"Best wishes soldier" Leanne whispered

"I think we may praise ourselves with such fantastic daughters" Sky said throaty and set spurs to his horse

Riven stared pondering in front of him before he called the other men

"For me the best idea to tackle the problem is like how you'd take on an untamed horse but than beat the living hell out of him"

"Yeah I agree with the 1st part" Timmy agreed "everyone can make a lasso right?"

The others nodded

"Well let's attack!"


	5. making plans

Humming an old German nursery song Irene put some pictures on the dusted mantelshelf

"Those pictures are really beautiful, Lady Sullivan" Emily complimented her

"Thank you my dear they're all family pictures look the three big ones here are from my three children with their family last Christmas and this smaller one is from my foster daughter with her family she's the mother of Lady Flora, this is taken the day after thanksgiving"

"Your daughters are looking a lot like each other are they twins?"

"No, they change 6 years from each other Mariam the mother of Bloom and Daphne is my eldest daughter and Stella is from Luna the one with blond hair"

"Lady Musa and Layla are from your son?"

"No Layla is my son's daughter in law"

"Please tell me more about the Lord and his family? Other villages are so proud of their Lords except us we don't know our new Lord only the old one"

Irene smiled and nodded

"You'll never want to work anywhere else if you get to know him he is very kind and generous also very understanding and warm

Flora…well little Flo like how we call her is very sweet and kind hearted you'll love her if you get to know her the housekeeper in Hertfordshire just adores her Lady and Lord

They have three children Arianna from five and Henry and Catherine from four days whom you've already seen"

"Grandma we're back!" Stella howled in the door space "it's so terribly cold!"

"Stop complaining and please walk further" Musa laughed

Flora calmly went to sit and inquired about the children

"I'll let Claudine know that you've arrived milady" Emily answered quickly

"Did you have any success?" Irene smiled

The five girls chattered through each other to tell everything and Flora unpacked everything

"You girls may look and give instructions but won't go paint yourself okay?" Irene told them stern

They all looked at their grandmother's unrelenting face and than looked at each other before they nodded obedient -

"Milady here are the young lord and lady and they are already fed Lady Catherine didn't sleep and woke up her brother" Claudine reported timid

"Thank you, you can leave now"

"Hi little Cathy were you nice?" She talked to her daughter and hugged her

When the baby laughed her heart melt once again "why did you have to wake up your brother? If you want to be as big as your sister you'll have to sleep and don't torment your brother"

"Did your naughty sister wake you up my little prince?"

Henry crowed as Christy took him out of the stroller and put him on Flora's lap too

"You're very blessed with such beautiful healthy children" Musa whispered while she stroked Henry's cheek carefully

"I know Flora smiled and I'm so proud of all three of them I may not be perfect but my children are ideal just like their dad"

"That's what I think of my designs too" Stella reacted

"Oh Stell, silly girl you can't compare a design to a child" Musa laughed smacking her forehead and rolling with her eyes

"Hey in five days its St Nicholas day" Bloom remarked "shall we ask the men to come here with the kids the 4th?"

"Hey yeah but I want my mum and dad too" Stella reacted

"No, we'll leave them there in Hertfordshire and everyone else will come!" Layla sighed desperate "Sometimes the name dumb blonde really suits you"

"Hey!" Stella called out quasi offended

"They'll have to hurry a bit with the rooms, bath-toilet rooms, kitchen and living room" Tecna talked quickly to provoke another quarrel

"I'll make some sweets myself" Irene laughed "let's celebrate it big this year with all the decoration that comes with it"

"Okay tell me everything you need and I'll write it down what we can't find here I'll ask Timmy to bring"

"You guys organize everything I'm going to put my little sweethearts to sleep"

"Bye Cathy when you're awake I'll teach you your first word, 'shopping'!"

"Stell!"

"What?"

"Nothing just don't you exhaust yourself too much and do your exercises" Flora sighed


	6. heroes arrive getting ready 4 party

Humming an old German nursery song Irene put some pictures on the dusted mantelshelf

"Those pictures are really beautiful, Lady Sullivan" Emily complimented her

"Thank you my dear they're all family pictures look the three big ones here are from my three children with their family last Christmas and this smaller one is from my foster daughter with her family she's the mother of Lady Flora, this is taken the day after thanksgiving"

"Your daughters are looking a lot like each other are they twins?"

"No, they change 6 years from each other Mariam the mother of Bloom and Daphne is my eldest daughter and Stella is from Luna the one with blond hair"

"Lady Musa and Layla are from your son?"

"No Layla is my son's daughter in law"

"Please tell me more about the Lord and his family? Other villages are so proud of their Lords except us we don't know our new Lord only the old one"

Irene smiled and nodded

"You'll never want to work anywhere else if you get to know him he is very kind and generous also very understanding and warm

Flora…well little Flo like how we call her is very sweet and kind hearted you'll love her if you get to know her the housekeeper in Hertfordshire just adores her Lady and Lord

They have three children Arianna from five and Henry and Catherine from four days whom you've already seen"

"Grandma we're back!" Stella howled in the door space "it's so terribly cold!"

"Stop complaining and please walk further" Musa laughed

Flora calmly went to sit and inquired about the children

"I'll let Claudine know that you've arrived milady" Emily answered quickly

"Did you have any success?" Irene smiled

The five girls chattered through each other to tell everything and Flora unpacked everything

"You girls may look and give instructions but won't go paint yourself okay?" Irene told them stern

They all looked at their grandmother's unrelenting face and than looked at each other before they nodded obedient -

"Milady here are the young lord and lady and they are already fed Lady Catherine didn't sleep and woke up her brother" Claudine reported timid

"Thank you, you can leave now"

"Hi little Cathy were you nice?" She talked to her daughter and hugged her

When the baby laughed her heart melt once again "why did you have to wake up your brother? If you want to be as big as your sister you'll have to sleep and don't torment your brother"

"Did your naughty sister wake you up my little prince?"

Henry crowed as Christy took him out of the stroller and put him on Flora's lap too

"You're very blessed with such beautiful healthy children" Musa whispered while she stroked Henry's cheek carefully

"I know Flora smiled and I'm so proud of all three of them I may not be perfect but my children are ideal just like their dad"

"That's what I think of my designs too" Stella reacted

"Oh Stell, silly girl you can't compare a design to a child" Musa laughed smacking her forehead and rolling with her eyes

"Hey in five days its St Nicholas day" Bloom remarked "shall we ask the men to come here with the kids the 4th?"

"Hey yeah but I want my mum and dad too" Stella reacted

"No, we'll leave them there in Hertfordshire and everyone else will come!" Layla sighed desperate "Sometimes the name dumb blonde really suits you"

"Hey!" Stella called out quasi offended

"They'll have to hurry a bit with the rooms, bath-toilet rooms, kitchen and living room" Tecna talked quickly to provoke another quarrel

"I'll make some sweets myself" Irene laughed "let's celebrate it big this year with all the decoration that comes with it"

"Okay tell me everything you need and I'll write it down what we can't find here I'll ask Timmy to bring"

"You guys organize everything I'm going to put my little sweethearts to sleep"

"Bye Cathy when you're awake I'll teach you your first word, 'shopping'!"

"Stell!"

"What?"

"Nothing just don't you exhaust yourself too much and do your exercises" Flora sighed


	7. the party

The Seven women met up in the parlour where the others already were

Stella, Musa and Bloom wore their club head band

Musa wore a bright red sparkling dress with off shoulders and a split that reached her knees with half high heels her headband was casually put somewhere between her curls that reached her butt

Layla was dressed in a long dark green skirt and a white blouse that reached her midriff

The waterfall of curls were pinned up loosely so some curls were dancing around her face

Bloom astounded her fiancée as she walked in with her low cut night blue gown with three quart sleeves and the skirt that fell in elegant tucks just above her ankles with dark blue high heeled sandals

Her blond hair that reached her waist was straightened and held back with the dark blue headband

Flora looked like a real princess with her pinned up hair and tiara

Tecna surprised everyone by coming in the Indonesian traditional cloths and her hair in an Indonesian knot

The girls were dressed in the same colours as their mothers and the boys as their fathers

Riven looked with unconcealed admiring at Musa who didn't even notice him while she was talking to Brad and Rina

Nearly all men were dressed in a smoking or a dress suit but Riven had to be different again and wore a black jeans and shirt half buttoned and sleeves rolled up till his elbows where every men wore neat shoes he wore boots

He decided to step up to her and ask her to dance

"Want to dance with me babe?"

Mariam looked surprised at her son and laughed headshaking

''Oui , que je appel Musa, et ne pas babe ''

"Alright, alright I surrender I'll call you Madam Muse"

"Yeah that sounds fine"

"Cheri, why did you always have such short relationships?"

She looked surprised at him while they slowly danced on lady in Red

"Uhm… I guess I'm too dominating and restless"

The both began to laugh when little brad tapped her on her back and making a gentleman bow asking if she would like to dance further with him

Of course I'd love to dance with you sweetie

When they danced away Riven smiled thinking how much of his mother gentleness Brad has

"Shall we dance daddy?" Rina asked

Her father laughed and lifted her up

"I can't say no to a princess" he joked and swayed her around what made her crow from pleasure and excitement

"Brad surely has the combination of Alex' gentleness and Riven's charms don't you think so mum?" Daphne laughed

Mariam nodded "your brother is a flirt these days but Musa can handle him"

"Bloom disturbed them while he was kissing her today"

Her mother raised her eyes up to heaven "will that child never learn!"

Flora melted as soon as she was in Helia's arms and couldn't take her eyes off him

"Do you mind dancing with your daughter after this?" It's time for the twins their feeding

"Of course not she looks so pretty in that crème dress and her little tiara"

"She's our precious little princess" they said as one and laughed

"Remember we danced on this same song seven years ago?"

"How can I forget our first date?" she blushed "I love you Helia"

"I love you too Flora" he whispered in her ear and she buried her face in his neck

"Do you know how proud I am of you?"

Surprised she looked up to him "why?"

"Because you took your role as the land lady very serious but never let go of your sweet character everyone adores you already"

"Well everyone was so sympathetic and friendly so it was not difficult to be just myself"

"Mummy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Grandma and granny Dana said that they would feed Henry and Cathy"

"Okay baby" her mum smiled lifting her up

Arianna's eyes sparkled when she danced with her parents and thought in herself that tonight she had to thank the Lord for her mummy and daddy

"Don't you want to dance too?" Radius grinned

"No, we'd be like fools between all the young couples "

"Of course not honey besides you don't look older than forty and very sexy "

His wife blushed and was glad she decided to wear the black dress with thin straps and a split just above her knees

"Come on that's our song" he pleaded

"Alright let's go but only this song because the high heels aren't steady"

"Aye my beautiful lass"

They slowly danced while listening to the words ofˈ ˈ how deep is your loveˈ from the BEEGEES

"Why isn't your daughter dancing?" Luna informed concerned when she saw Stella just sitting and listening to the children their babbling

"I don't know but she looks just like you when you were that ; the same hair, smile and gestures"

"You're a fantastic mother Luna, she turned into a great young woman and I'm very proud of her"

"With you in my thoughts I tried to raise her as best as I could but in these seven years you spoiled her very much just like Loraina"

"They're good girls we can be proud of them"


	8. Stella

After the dance they walked to Stella

"Is there something darling?" Radius asked concerned "why aren't you having fun with the others?"

"I wanted to dress up like the old days but I can hardly breathe with the corset I'm wearing"

"Do you want me to help you out of it?"

"No, but can you lace my corset up less tight? Now I know how snow white fell"

"Let's go then and Radius you keep an eye on Rain and the other ones"

"Mum…"

"Yes honey?"

"You and daddy look very pretty together and I can see very clear that he loves you very much"

"Thank you sweetheart I love your dad very much too and I hope that when you're ready; you and Brandon will be very happy together just like your father and I"

"Brandon is a monkey he makes fun of everything about me "

"He's still playful sweetie"

"I know and that's what so fun about him but sometimes Flora separates us when we're running through the house "

"I'm sure she has a good reason for it "

"Oh yes she always says that no one kills another in her house "

"And right she is "

"Does this feel better?"

"Much and much better mummy I feel a living human again thank you"

"Your welcome honey" Luna laughed

"There are my two beautiful lassies" Radius smiled "how is my doll doing?"

"I'm not feeling like a starving animal anymore daddy "

They all laughed and Loraina looked beaming from her parents to the big sister she adores

"Stell, you're looking so tensed what's on your mind now honey?" Her mother informed worried

"Nothing much mummy it's just that…"

"Just what baby?" Luna asked patient "you can tell us everything"

"I've been thinking a lot and…"

"Come here my angel" Radius smiled and pulled her on his lap "we're listening you can say it we won't get mad"

"Well…I know I've acted like a spoiled brat seven years ago I was more than a spoiled brat I was just horrible and afraid of losing mum so I just want to say I'm sorry I hurt both of you and I'm so proud to have you as my parents…"

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to apologize we just told you without preparing you in any way you had all the rights of getting mad" Luna reacted smothered and hugged her

Radius hugged his little girl firm "there is still something right? I can read it from your face"

"Well…Xandro contacted me a few weeks ago to apologize for leaving me he called me his little baby and said he missed me so much he wanted to be there for me when I marry Brandon, but I just told him that I don't need his love after 23 years

He's insane when even the thought that he can just walk into our lives again and mend what he broke comes into his head! "

Luna and Radius exchanged a knowing look

"Are you sure about this doll I mean not because of me you have to break all contact with him…"

"I'm a million percent sure daddy more than that just as sure as I am that he's a big jerk who hurt my dearest mum"

"Okay it's your decision and a very wise one too" Luna smiled

"Mummy, daddy… I've been thinking it's very fun here with Flora and everything but she has her own life here a family to take care of and I don't want to stand in her way can I come back to America with you? I missed in these three short months it really seemed like forever before you came"

"We are very happy if you want to come with us home" Radius assured her "you can defend me against your mother then"

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad doesn't know what waiting means when I'm busy cooking or when I make the bed he thinks I don't see when he steals a potato behind my back I put half of the sheeting and he jumps on the bed already "

Stella burst out laughing and hugged her mother

"There you are I was already wondering where you four had gone" Irene smiled "I see you amuse yourselves"

"Mum, we're so happy our little Stella decided to come home with us "

"What made you change your mind honey?"

"England is not really my country I miss the sea and the sun but most important I missed my parents and sister very much"

"I'm waiting impatiently till I can go wander through to shopping malls with Loraina"

"Crazy girl" her grandma laughed


	9. Flora and Helia

"Flora dearest what are you doing all on your own outside?"

"Nothing just enjoying myself I love to watch the stars and listen to the wind"

"That's what I did since you left I missed your calm personality at home especially when Riven and Rina had a fight again she's a very cheeky one"

"What do you expect; she got good training from Musa"

"Our little girl was an angel in the morning she helped her grandmothers to make breakfast for the others"

She smiled and turned to him "I know that and you still didn't shave"

"I thought you liked it" he said surprised

"Of course I do it surprised me that you listened to me"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know my father never hears a proper word from what my mum is telling him"

"Sweetheart I'm not like your dad "

"You don't have to tell me that" she mumbled with her face in his neck

"Can you hear what the wind whispers?"

"No, you're the one who always talks to the plants and the wind"

"It says that we're very blessed with our children"

"That's no news I knew that since they came on earth"

"Heels?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" she whispered pressing little kisses in his neck and ran with her hands through his hair

"Honey I think you're doing dangerous now" he moaned and pulled her closer kissing her eagerly

She responded the same way and wrapped her arms around his neck

When they both gasped for air he led her inside

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself if we stay outside you're still so sexy and attractive as six years ago, remember?"

"Likewise milord, I feel like I'm eighteen again at Christmas at your home but have patients till Christmas Eve"

"I will sweetheart and I really am curious what that day will bring with the six of you"

"Is that positive or negative?"

"Uh…somewhere between I guess…you girls are unpredictable"

"Flora sweetheart are you alright? Your hands are so cold" Anna said worried

"Don't worry mum I'm perfectly fine…almost just a little bit warmth would be perfect"

"You did a great job with the castle it's so beautiful very lively and other parts are very soothing yet elegant"

"The rest of the club helped choosing too it was very fun decorating everything; where's Ari?"

"She has to be somewhere with Brad and Rick"

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!"

Flora smiled bright as she caught her daughter and lifted her up

"I'm listening honey"

"Mummy, why do Rick, Brad and all others have a grandpa and I don't "

"You have Grandpa Charlie"

The little one sniffed at that answer "I meant Rick has Grandpa Oritel that's aunty Daphne's daddy right? But where's your daddy?"

Her mother froze for a second but smiled forced as she answered"My daddy's in Holland he has a big firm and he has to make sure everyone has to do his work that's why you don't see him doll"

"You don't have to say anything further mummy I don't want to make you sad please smile again as always"

The adults became quiet at once and exchanged knowing looks

Radius saved his foster daughter further answer by taking the child on his shoulders

"Shall I tell you a little secret Arianna?"

"Okay what is it?"

"I am your mummy's dad too when she was a little girl she was always with your aunty Stella and together they became big girls like they are now"

"Aaah like that just like Rick has another grandpa far, far away who's his mummy's dad also?"

"Yes imp Mariam sighed now why don't you go play with the others before Brad and Lea will kill each other"

"Okay granny Mariam"

"She's such a good child" Luna smiled "she is very sensitive and intelligent"

"Too intelligent by times" Helia grimaced "we as parents are standing with open mouth than"

"Are you girls already planning your weddings?" Irene asked concerned

"Kind of…it will be like a fairytale"

"Princess, you are a fairytale yourself" her husband smiled loving


	10. morning fun

The next morning the girls got up early to make breakfast for the others but saw that Irene was already busy

"Grandma, you should be in bed" Flora said soft "it's our task to make breakfast"

"No, sweetie I made breakfast for your grandpa for so many years and when I moved to USA your aunt didn't let me do a thing I was only allowed to keep her company"

"You know what? You girls go outside to pick some flowers so it will fresh up the table here"

"Oooh look at all the pretty flowers I can't choose" Stella exclaimed

"Take deep breath and calm down pick any colour you like just don't pull the flower cut it gently" Flora warned her

"Yes Flora" she answered brave

"Hey Musa, I'm sorry I interrupted that heavy make out session between you and my brother"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Layla yelled "come on spit it out!"

"It was nothing" the young woman blushed "I don't know what was wrong with him yesterday evening though he did look incredibly handsome in those cloths very husky" she talked to herself

"Oooh our other tomboy's falling in love", Stella nagged her

"Stop it!" Musa moaned

"Come on ladies, we're here for flower picking and it's not good to be out in the cold for Bloom and Tecna"

"Can we pick ALL kinds of flowers?" Stella asked

"Yes whatever you like sweetie" Flora reacted with her never ending patients

"Hey, if Flo and I pick some pink and purple flowers, Stell picks the orange and yellow once, Musa the red ones, Bloom the blue ones and Layla some green to put with it we can put the blue ones with the pink and purple ones and the red with the yellow and orange we can make little bouquets and put it on the breakfast table and in the living room"

"Yeah very nice good thought Tec", her best friend complimented her "if you're all finished let's go inside I have to feed my little angels too"

"Nice flowers darlings" Irene smiled "it gives the room something sunny "

"Morning grandma", Riven yawned as he came in only wearing his pyjama pants

Musa swallowed a few times and couldn't take her eyes off him

"Naughty boy, you're just not learning it to come properly dressed out of your room go shower now, shoo!" Irene grumbled and hit him with a tea towel

Bloom laughed openly at him and stuck out her tongue

"You can close your mouth now honey" Layla chuckled amused

Flora smiled understanding at her knowing how impressed she had to be seeing the man of her dreams half naked

Still grinning Bloom laid the table thinking in her-self what a crazy family she had

Just as Flora went to feed the children Riven and Timmy both came into the kitchen both from another side

"You better take a shower bro or else grandma is gonna whip your sorry ass"

"Don't worry about that" Timmy grinned

"Good morning my dearest grandma for a second I thought mum was standing in the kitchen but than I realized mum her cooking can never smell so terrific"

"You gotta point there bro", Riven nodded

"Well thanks a lot boy", Mariam who came in grumbled and pulled his ear and than that from Timmy

"Ouch mum please loose us" they moaned" Bloom, please help your poor big brothers! we're begging you"

"Your own fault you mustn't have said that you fools poor mum she did her best to put something proper on the table and you talk like that shame on you!"

"Goodness Bloomie, I thought you'd choose our side like you did when you were a teenager!"

"First of all my dear Riven my name is Bloom and not Bloomie and second I'm a mother so I can understand mum's feelings"

"That's my girl"

"Now you two good for nothings help your grandmother clean the kitchen"

"Why? The girls are here", Timmy protested

"Because we did enough yesterday", they all exclaimed and walked away

"Flora?" Riven pleaded

"Aunty, can you please forgive them? I'm sure they didn't mean it like that"

"Child, you're too soft hearted for those boys but because it's Christmas time I'll be charitable and forgive them"

"Thank you Flora, you've proven that you really care about us"

"Flora!" Stella reprimanded her

"Oh Stell, can't you see that they just wanted to tease grandma and aunt Mariam a bit? Don't be so harsh"

"You always make excuses for everyone" Mariam said headshaking

"Can you two now please do as your mother said today we'll have to do everything on our own I gave the servants off today they worked all very hard yesterday so they deserved it"

"If YOU ask us we'll even do the most impossible" Riven commented

"Guys, Can I please have my wife for a while her children need her now"

"Helia!"

"Good morning baby" he smiled and twirled her around with one arm

"Are my other angels already awake?"

"Ari is still asleep she had a bad dream and your prince is still asleep too so I took out his sister before she's cry him awake"

"Hi my little beauty" she whispered and hugged her daughter "I know you're hungry give me five minutes to bring you to your future room"

An hour later when everyone was awake and showered they had breakfast at the breakfast table that looked very sunny with the orange, yellow and blue flowers

"So girls, will we make plans today for our weddings?" Bloom informed

"I'll be there for your father-daughter dance song" Musa let them know

"And I'll be your personal designer" Stella cheered nearly falling of her chair

"I'm sure they appreciate it Stell, but be careful or they'll take another designer" Brandon said dry while he pushed the chair on its place again

"Oh yes and I'm going home…!"

"You're leaving?" Flora asked confounded "but why? What…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Flo neither did any of you I'm just longing to spend more time with my parents and my youngest sister, I want to run any free minute I have outside to take some sun or take my car to go to the mall"

"Who will keep me company than?" Brandon complained "I'll have no one to talk to"

"I'm sure there are many others…girls to keep you…company"

Everyone laughed at the way Stella sniffed at the words girls and company

"Is my little cousin jealous?" Riven teased her

"No, not at all". "At least I won't hear those irritating voices of those dumb blonds when I'm home and neither will I see their moody and bored faces!"

"Hey they're not all bad!"

"Come on Brandon you can do so much better there are tons of other intelligent girls out there but you choose the dumbest ones so you can fool them"

"Only because I can't get you darling "

"Forget it I'd rather marry a frog than a skirt-chaser like you!"

Brandon grinned unashamed at the title she gave him and Stella would whip it with all pleasure from his face

"Would you two please stop it! I don't know what's more irritating; that lovey duff crap from seven years ago or that you two bite each other's heads off" Bloom called out

"Ewe, I can't imagine I ever liked him something must've been really wrong in my head my brains were on off or something"

"Honey, they always are" Brandon grinned

"You two shut up and eat or else you'll clean the whole castle" Irene threatened them

"Yes grandma" they answered brave


	11. planning the wedding

Winx club------- I Straffi

* * *

While the children were taking their nap the Winx and their men went to relax in the living room and started to make plans for Christmas Eve

"Look here is the sketches I made for your wedding dresses coloured and everything"

"Hey Muse catch this is your sketch"

The dark haired girl looked intensively at the dress that was sketched a simple yet elegant dress

"I say this with difficulty Stella but you're a true designer really"

Everyone burst out in laughter when Stella pouted

"Now the decorations" Tecna said practical as always "I suggest dimmed lights in our colours and all the other decorations too in soft pink, blue etc"

"Yeah and the cake has to be four layers and on the top there has to be a princess and prince doll" Bloom reacted enthusiastic

"The decoration on the cake it self can be flowers, leaves and hearts" Layla helped them

"Too bad you won't wear your wedding dress" Helia smiled

"Honey if I could I would've worn it but I don't fit in it yet but I don't regret it"

"Stell?"

"Loraina honey you're awake!" Her big sister smiled "come here sunshine"

The child nestled herself comfortable on her sister's lap and snuggled up closer to her playing with the long blond locks

Stella's heart swelled with love and pride as she saw how beautiful and sweet her little sister was

"Do you like Stella, little angel?" Brandon teased her

"Uh huh she's my big sister she's so sweet and very pweety she's looks like a fairy or an angel"

"Do you like her?"

"No absolutely not" Brandon laughed" she's a witch and she's not nice"

"Well than I don't like you either if you don't like my pweety Stella Bella"

"Awww how sweet" the others laughed amused

"She's very lucky to have such a sweet big sister and not three irritating big brother like me" Musa grimaced

"Helia honey, is everything alright with you?" His wife asked soft but concerned

"Uh…what did you say my beautiful flora?"

"There's definitely something wrong with you how come you're so absent minded?"

"It's nothing to worry about fairy of mine"

"Okay if you say but you know you can tell me anything alright?" She smiled

He nodded and pulled her closer

"Muse, if you had red hair it would match with your dress and character" Riven teased her

"No, I'm perfectly fine like this strawberry head." "Tjee first time in my life I met a boy with pink hair"

"Okay my hair is somewhere between red and blond but it's not pink yours is blue black like from the witches in Rina's books"

"If I'm a witch I'll turn you into a frog!"

"Guys can I have a word for a second please" Stella called with a raised voice

"I'm listening Stell" her mother smiled

"Thank you"

"I have finished the uniforms already would the men please come to fit them Brandon yours will be finished by tomorrow"

"The women including Musa blushed as they saw their men incredibly handsome in the uniforms

"These are the moments I just totally fall for him again" Bloom giggled and Marina nodded in admittance not taking her eyes off Helia

"Our girls are speechless and are floating somewhere in the love air" Mariam whispered to her cousin

"My handsome grandsons" Irene smiled "come stand together so I can take a picture to put in my albums"

"Okay" Timmy grinned and reached for Tecna "but our girls must stand with us"

With a blissful laugh on their faces the girls threw their selves in their heroes' arms except for Musa who stood grinning near Mariam

"Riven dear, did you know that the blue colours very nice with your pink hair?"

"MY HAIR IS…"

"Pink" Musa finished laughing hiding behind Mariam

* * *

I may not own winx [ so so so sad :'( ] but I do own Loraina, the Winx their kids and Irene)

*** the dresses are their enchantix and the uniforms are the RF uniforms


	12. last night of single freedom

"Helia honey, you and the other guys have to move to the other wing for this evening"

The young Lord looked dazed at his wife whom just smiled sweetly

"Why?"

Flora rolled with her eyes in her mind as she heard such a dumb question

"Because it's the evening before our wedding my dear forgetful hero"

"Oh uh…okay…"

Flora giggled at his reaction

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing, you're just funny when you react like that"

"You're a monster" Helia said with a quasi serious face and tried to hide his smile

"Thank you" the young woman giggled and patted him on the top of his nose

Helia quickly clasped her hands to her body with one arm and with his other hand he began to tickle her

"No, I can't breathe Helia, please I surrender just stop tickling me!"

"I'll think about", he chuckled and tickled her again

"What are you two up to?" Anna asked amused when she walked by

"Help me mum, he's killing me!"

"I won't interfere, her mother laughed I have better things to do"

Helia laughed wickedly and carried her away like she was as light as a feather

"Aaah, where are you taking me?"

"Your brothers, they'll know a perfect punishment I'm sure"

That evening the six friends were lying in Marina's room.

A few were on the bed others were on a char and the rest on the floor all chewing and giggling

"Shush you guys, the babies are sleeping…" Flora started to warn

"In the room at the other wing!" Layla finished laughing and nearly chocked in a piece of chips

"Oh yes sorry, I forgot that"

"Stell, how in heaven's name did you come up with the idea of the boys their cloths?" Bloom asked

"I dunno it just came from my pencil"

"What an answer", Tecna mumbled as she read the instructions of the DVD player

"What are we looking at?" Stella yawned and hung with her head over the bed

"Your face" Musa answered dry

"Will you two stop fighting; you two are sounding like Brandon and Riven!" Bloom laughed

"Tec, I can't read what's written on the DVD!" Stella complained

"Thgilimt? What the freaking hell is that?"

"It's twilight you idiot!" Layla sighed and snatched the DVD out of her friend's hand

"You were holding it upside down" Tecna stated dry

"Very smart Stell" Musa reacted

"Shhh its beginning" Flora warned

Not much later all of the girls except for Flora and Tecna were drooling over the men of twilight

At the end only Tecna was still calm as usual with dry eyes

"Edward is like so the HOTTEST actor I've ever seen!" Stella squealed

"Uh huh" Bloom mumbled as she stared at the DVD cover

"No way, have you seen how Emmet's build? He's just yummy!" Musa sighed and wet her lips

"And have you seen Jasper?" Layla giggled "his eyes pierce just right through you!"


	13. the wedding

Winx club------- I Straffi

* * *

Wedding morning:

Flora who slept the previous evening in the same wing as all the other brides woke up very calm and rang the bell for breakfast

"How can you eat now?" Tecna moaned as she held her stomach "I'm nervous!"

"I've been through this already once and I know nothing can come between Helia and me"

"Always so optimistic" Layla sighed "but yeah if you're connected to nature…"

"Don't worry everything will be great" Flora soothed

"How do you know for sure that the walls will not crash or that no one will come?" Bloom asked in a small voice

"Because you have too much fantasy" Flora laughed

Muse, may I pierce your ears?" Stella pleaded

"Do you want to fly through the window? Musa returned

"Come on there's much to do; our hair, nails, body and everything" Flora called them to order "so everyone get up and take a shower"

Meanwhile in the other wing with the men:

"Riv, you're quiet" Brandon smirked

"Shut up" Riven growled

"You sound like Spike" his brunette friend taunted him further

"Leave me alone!"

"Riraroriv oh Rivrora", Brandon sang avoiding a book that was thrown to his head

"They'll kill each other" Timmy said a bit concerned but Helia just shook his head disapproving at the childish scene

"If they kill each other I'll hold a speech for Brandon and you can hold for Riven", Sky said carefree folding his blankets

"Don't you start with me Blondie!" His strawberry head friend growled furious

"He's blondie and you're strawberry" Brandon roared from laughter

"That's final" Riven said and threw himself on Brandon

Helia, Sky, Timmy and Nabu wisely let them fight it out and left the room

In the beauty saloon

"Stell, will you pick up your acting lessons again if you're in USA?" Bloom asked curious

"I think so why?"

"No, I want to sign up for acting lessons too"

"Mum said I had to finish college first" Stella complained

"She's right honey" Flora smiled

"I know that and that bothers me so much" her cousin sighed

"You're an idiot" Musa laughed "oh and have you seen the beautiful purple bruise Brandon has on his right shoulder? And not to forget the cut on his arm"

"No, what did I miss?" Stella asked

"He and Riven fought this morning and I had to clean the cuts for them. I put extra alcohol on Riven's wounds and it was great to hear him roar from pain"

"They're both stupid to fight" Bloom commented

"Maybe some wires in their heads are burned" Tecna suggested

"They're both easily annoyed" Flora sighed worried

"Good for them" Layla grinned

"You're awful" Bloom laughed hitting her playfully with a magazine

That evening

"Breathe, just breathe" Bloom told her self and pressed her cheeks with her icy cold hands

"You won't get any colour like that" Stella commented

"Are you ready honey?" Oritel asked as he came in

"Yeah I guess…its now or never" his daughter answered still pale

"A beautiful floral bride just like your grandmother" Riley smiled with tears in his eyes as he came to lead his granddaughter and princess to the aisle

Daphne smiled encouraging at Tecna and squeezed her hand lightly as they walked to the altar

Layla smiled endeared at her daughter as they walked together to the most important man in their lives.

Bloom cried a bit when she kissed her father goodbye. "I love you daddy"

"I love you too my beautiful fairy princess" Oritel chocked out before he turned and walked to his wife

Riley couldn't help but wipe away a few tears when he gave Flora to Helia. She was his eldest granddaughter; a copy of his wife and his biggest pride

"Thank you sis", Tecna whispered and hugged Daphne before smiling loving at Timmy.

"Dear beloved family and friends", the pastor started and looked at the brides

"Wow, four at the same time"

Everyone laughed and they listened to the preach

Most women couldn't keep their eyes dry when they couples said their wedding vows

Flora, Tecna, Bloom and Layla laughed delighted when they threw their bouquets and ran with their husbands to the cars up to their honeymoons

From somewhere in Heaven Bradley Senior looked loving down at his family "I love you, Irene" he whispered and the same time Irene looked up and whispered "I love you Brad"

* * *

I may not own winx [ so so so sad :'( ] but I do own Marina's grandpa and grandma, the Winx their kids and Brad& Irene)

*** the dresses are their enchantix and the uniforms are the RF uniforms


End file.
